


Beneficios de la felicidad

by SerenaMLupin



Category: Mass Effect.
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaMLupin/pseuds/SerenaMLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquella cita en la Ciudadela era lo mejor que habían vivido en mucho tiempo, y la felicidad tiene sus beneficios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneficios de la felicidad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amandabeicker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/gifts).



> Situado justo durante la primera cita entre Kaidan y Shepard en la Ciudadela.

_In a dark room we fight_  
Make up for our love,  
I’ve been thinking, thinking about you, about us  
And we’re moving slow  
Our hearts beat so fast  
I’ve been dreaming, dreaming about you, about us.  
**Jungle, Emma Louise.**

La “puesta a punto” estaba poniendo a prueba toda la cordura de Shepard. Si conseguía terminar aquella cita sin mandar toda preocupación al diablo y lanzarse contra el hombre que la miraba entre sonrisas desde el otro lado de la mesa, habría pasado el control sin problemas. Aunque Shepard no sabía si sería capaz de resistirse por mucho tiempo más a Kaidan y a sus sonrisas, a su voz suave y evocadora, a sus ojos dulces que mostraban cariño y pasión… y menos si el biótico seguía pidiendo cervezas, una tras otra, sin atender a las insinuaciones cada vez más evidentes que la mujer le iba lanzando.

-Kaidan… -susurró Shepard cuando el biótico llamó al camarero una vez más. Su tono intentaba sonar amenazador, pero su amplia sonrisa eliminaba todo rastro de seriedad. ¿Cómo iba a dejar de sonreír, si por fin tenía a Kaidan de nuevo a su lado? Aun así trató de mantener la mirada severa con la que intentaba decirle a Kaidan que más le valía que fuera la última que se pedía.

-La última, te lo prometo. ¿Es que tienes prisa, comandante? –preguntó él, y el tono de picardía se colaba en su voz calmada. Shepard le dirigió una mirada cargada de intenciones y un escalofrío de anticipación recorrió el cuerpo de Kaidan. Cómo había echado de menos aquella mirada.

A pesar de la urgencia que él mismo comenzaba a sentir, disfrutó de aquella última cerveza como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Como si la prisa y la necesidad de sentir el cuerpo de Shepard entre sus brazos no se estuviera apoderando de él. Como si la imagen de aquella mujer frente a él no fuera todo lo que llenaba sus sentidos.

El camino desde la terraza del bar hasta el ascensor fue corto, y a la vez demasiado largo. Se sentían como adolescentes, enamorados por primera vez. Kaidan no sabía si achacar el cosquilleo de sus dedos al alcohol o a la cercanía de la mano de Shepard, que le rozaba ligeramente al andar sin atreverse de cerrar el espacio entre ellos y tomarla. Quería abrazarla delante de todos, dejar ver al universo que aquella maravillosa mujer era suya y de nadie más.

Cuando se abrió el ascensor y quedaron encerrados tras sus puertas, en completa soledad, ambos supieron que habían dejado toda precaución fuera. Con la poca cordura que les quedaba obnubilada por el alcohol, Shepard no había aguantado más y había dado el primer paso. Atrapó con un ágil movimiento el cuerpo de Kaidan contra la pared del ascensor y unió sus labios a los de él en un ansioso beso en el que decían más de lo que podían expresar con palabras. Kaidan le correspondía con pasión, con necesidad, con fuego. Las manos de Kaidan viajaron por el cuerpo de Shepard, tratando de sentir su piel contra sus dedos tan rápido como podía, mientras que sus labios seguían unidos en un beso que parecía obviar su necesidad por respirar. No querían separarse, romper aquél primer beso después de tantas noches separados.

Un pensamiento extraviado cruzó la mente de Kaidan y se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, era la primera vez que besaba aquellos labios; pero eran tal y como los recordaba.

De repente el ascensor se detuvo y ambos se separaron con brusquedad y decepción. Habrían deseado que el viaje no acabara nunca… aunque ahora la Normandía estaba tan sólo a unos pasos de distancia.

Agitados, sin decir nada (pues las palabras no hacían falta), avanzaron con paso firme hasta las puertas de su nave.

_Is our secret safe tonight?_  
And are we out of sight?  
Or will our world come tumbling day?  
Will they find our hiding place?  
Is this our last embrace?  
Ohh will the world stop caving in?  
**Resistance, Muse.**

La puerta del camarote se cerró tras Shepard, que observaba a Kaidan con una mezcla de expectación y nervios. La explosión inicial de pasión vivida en el ascensor había remitido, y ahora sus sentimientos quedaban expuestos a flor de piel. Kaidan vagaba por el camarote mirándolo todo a su alrededor, seguramente recordando el viejo camarote del capitán donde aquella noche antes de Ilos se encontraron en la misma situación: pasión contenida, sentimientos largo tiempo reprimidos, expectación y miedo.

Lo mismo que sentían ambos en aquél momento.

Kaidan fijó su mirada en el escritorio, lleno de pads de datos y observó con detenimiento las maquetas. Sonrió al imaginarse a Shepard montándolas en los momentos de ocio, coleccionando las naves que se había cruzado a lo largo de los viajes. El hámster espacial salió a saludarle y Kaidan metió un dedo por una abertura, acariciando el mullido pelaje. Paseó la mirada por el escritorio una vez más y entonces reparó en ella: una foto suya, de cuando se conocieron por primera vez. Sintió cómo se le encogía el estómago; ¿siempre le había tenido tan presente?

De repente le pesaron los años separados y las duras palabras que le había dicho en Horizonte. Él jamás la olvidó; pero era evidente que ella a él tampoco, y había tenido que lidiar con el peso de la galaxia ella sola. Y con su rechazo, algo que él jamás experimentó, pues siempre supo que Shepard no le había dejado voluntariamente. La culpabilidad le hizo cerrar los ojos por un instante.

Shepard le permitió examinar sus cosas sin prisa, aprovechando el momento para observarle ella a él. Kaidan había cambiado mucho desde su encuentro en Horizonte; y, al mismo tiempo, seguía siendo el mismo. El mismo chico tierno, cabezón y cariñoso que servía bajo sus órdenes en la primera Normandía seguía ahí; pero sobre él se había formado un nuevo hombre, más maduro y experimentado, más castigado por la vida y por el peso de las responsabilidades. Podía verlo en las finas arrugas que comenzaban a aparecer en su rostro cansado, y por los destellos plateados que adornaban su cabello negro, siempre bien peinado.

Se fijó en su semblante risueño mientras observaba sus maquetas, en su cuerpo formado por la batalla, en la manera en que sus manos fuertes se apoyaban contra el escritorio conforme se agachaba para mirar algo más de cerca. Vio cómo una sombra de tristeza nublaba su rostro al fijarse en su foto y sin mediar palabra supo en qué estaba pensando.

En ella. En su muerte. En Horizonte y en Cerberus.

-Jamás debí dudar de ti –susurró Kaidan en un girón de voz. Se enderezó sin mirarla y se sorprendió cuando sintió su mano acariciarle la espalda.

-Hiciste lo que debías –le aseguró con una sonrisa. Kaidan no pudo evitar imitarla a regañadientes-. Además, no se lo digas a nadie, pero que no vinieras conmigo aquél día me hizo quererte aún más.

Kaidan le miró sorprendido.

-El hombre del que me enamoré era íntegro y fiel a sus creencias, y me demostraste que seguías siéndolo a pesar de tener que enfrentarte a mí. No te querría de otra manera, Kaidan. No tienes que seguirme para estar conmigo –dijo con decisión. En su mirada no había duda.  
Kaidan no supo qué responder. Por una vez se había quedado sin respuesta, y las palabras se negaban a acudir en su ayuda. Así que dejó que su cuerpo tomara el control de sus actos por una vez, y que estos hablaran por él. Ya dejaría que la razón hablara otro día.

La tomó por sorpresa entre sus brazos y cuando sus labios chocaron Shepard contuvo un gemido de satisfacción. Aquél arrebato de Kaidan había reavivado la misma pasión que sintieron en el ascensor y que amenazaba con arrasar con todo si no la dejaban salir. Shepard enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Kaidan, despeinándolo, y sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco cuando él la alzó a pulso entre sus brazos. Shepard entrelazó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y se sintió enloquecer al notar la presión en los pantalones de Kaidan rozándose contra ella. Avanzaron por el camarote dando tumbos hasta que Shepard sintió la fría pared del acuario golpeando contra su espalda.

Ambos luchaban por la dominación de un beso en el que dejaban salir la pasión contenida durante años, donde la necesidad tomaba el control de la situación. Shepard movió las caderas, rozándose aún más contra Kaidan, urgiéndole a avanzar. Kaidan gruñó dentro del beso, hambriento y desesperado.

Sus labios abandonaron la boca de Shepard, quien trató de protestar; pero pronto comenzaron a repartir besos en su cuello y sus protestas se convirtieron en gemidos de placer. Kaidan no había olvidado cuáles eran sus zonas más sensibles, y atacaba su cuello, repartiendo besos y pequeños mordiscos por doquier, como si quisiera devorarla. Un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo hizo que Shepard temblara de excitación mal contenida. Shepard movía las caderas cada vez con más fuerza y los gemidos de Kaidan en su oído amenazaban con volverla loca. Se sentía presa de él, atrapada entre su duro cuerpo y el frío cristal del acuario, y todo lo que no fueran las sensaciones que le hacía sentir se difuminaba a su alrededor.

Apenas se dio cuenta de cómo Kaidan la arrancaba de allí y cargaba con ella hasta la cama hasta que se sintió caer sobre el mullido colchón y notó el peso del cuerpo de Kaidan sobre el suyo.

Las manos de Kaidan viajaron hasta el borde de su camiseta y Shepard estuvo pronto sin ella. Las demás prendas volaron y Kaidan tuvo que contener un susurro de admiración cuando vio a Shepard completamente desnuda frente a él, tan preciosa y perfecta como la primera vez. Volvió a sus labios, húmedos y calientes, y los abandonó pronto para comenzar a repartir ligeros besos por el resto de su cuerpo. Le mordió ligeramente la clavícula y siguió dejando un rastro de besos hasta llegar a sus pechos, pequeños y redondos. Shepard se retorcía de placer bajo sus besos, y se mordió el labio cuando sintió las manos de Kaidan viajar hasta sus piernas, acariciar sus muslos, buscar su entrada. Sus dedos se entretuvieron allí, jugando con ella, haciéndola gemir con sólo rozarla; hasta que sus labios abandonaron sus pechos y continuó bajando, dejando un reguero de besos hasta llegar donde jugaban sus dedos.  
Shepard contuvo una exclamación de placer cuando sintió la lengua de Kaidan jugando con ella.

Se sentía intoxicada; Kaidan era todo en lo que podía pensar. Las sensaciones que le producía llenaban su mente por completo, haciendo que se retorciera de placer sobre la cama, llevándola al extremo. Se agarró a la sábana en un desesperado intento de aferrarse a la realidad, pero fue inútil. Sintió cómo sus piernas se tensaban y un conocido espasmo recorría su cuerpo. Trató de contener la voz en vano, y acabó gritando el nombre de Kaidan entre gemidos de placer.

Kaidan la miró con una sonrisa lujuriosa mientras ella trataba de recuperar el aliento. La besó con pasión y le acarició el pelo. Shepard sonrió dentro del beso.

-¿Estás bien? –susurró él. Las mejillas de Shepard brillaban con fuerza.

-Mejor que nunca –respondió ella-. Veo que no has perdido destreza, Kaidan. ¿Has estado practicando? –bromeó. Kaidan negó con la cabeza, riendo con suavidad.

-Sabes que no. Son las ganas que te tenía… que aún te tengo –murmuró con voz grave. Un escalofrío de anticipación recorrió el cuerpo de Shepard.

-Son los beneficios de la felicidad, ¿eh? –comentó ella, rememorando la conversación que habían mantenido horas antes.

Kaidan asintió, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Shepard cerró el espacio que los separaba con un beso. Ahora le tocaba a ella estar encima. Sentada a horcajadas sobre él pudo sentir a Kaidan por completo en su interior. Ahora era Kaidan quien no podía contenerse, y susurraba una y otra vez el nombre de Shepard, como un mantra, mientras se movía dentro de ella.

Aferrado a sus caderas aumentó el ritmo. No podía apartar los ojos de ella, de su figura, de su expresión de felicidad absoluta; y cuando ella le devolvía la mirada se sentía enloquecer.

-Kaidan… -Shepard susurró su nombre, casi como un gemido, y Kaidan supo que no podría controlarse más. Cuando finalmente alcanzó el clímax y Shepard se derrumbó sobre él, con la respiración agitada, Kaidan se sintió plenamente vivo, como no se había sentido ni un solo día desde la muerte de Shepard, más de tres años atrás.

_Time stands still_  
Beauty and all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What’s standing in front of me.  
**A thousand years, Christina Perri.**  
  
Cuando Kaidan abrió los ojos, Shepard ya no estaba junto a él. Se incorporó de un salto y la buscó con los ojos, hasta que dio con su figura semi escondida por la oscuridad. Sentada en su mesa, leía con dedicación los pads de datos que hacía unas horas había ignorado. De repente, la realidad golpeó a Kaidan con fuerza: estaban en medio de una guerra que cambiaría el curso de la historia. De perderla, lo perderían todo. Todo lo que conocían, todo lo que existía en la galaxia, desaparecería para siempre sin que nadie volviera a recordarlos jamás. Y mientras el infierno se desataba ahí fuera, él sólo podía sentir la exultante felicidad que sentía cada vez que Shepard le miraba. Se sintió culpable por ser feliz en un momento como aquél.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –preguntó al levantarse. No se molestó en buscar su ropa, y se acercó hasta Shepard cubierto sólo por los boxers de la Alianza. Shepard sonrió al verle.

-Ya lo has hecho –respondió ella-. Sólo estaba revisando estos números.

-¿Inventario? –preguntó Kaidan. Shepard hizo una mueca.

-Ojalá. Bajas –masculló-. Los putos segadores siempre se nos adelantan, Kaidan… vamos un paso por detrás y Cerberus no hace más que ponernos la zancadilla. No sé si lo lograremos –se sinceró.

Kaidan se irguió, todo lo alto que era, y miró a la mujer que amaba con decisión. Un ligero brillo azul le envolvió, y Shepard sintió el conocido chispazo de sus bióticas chocando, algo que tanto había echado de menos hasta aquél día.

-Ganaremos, Shepard –dijo, y estaba tan convencido que ella estuvo a punto de creerle-. Ganaremos porque no pienso perderte otra vez. No dejaré que nada ni nadie te aparte de mi lado; ni siquiera un ejército entero de seres salidos del infierno.

Shepard le miró, y sus ojos mostraban todo lo que sentía por aquél hombre: amor, respeto, admiración. Se levantó con una sonrisa y le pasó las manos por el cuello, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Frente a frente, Shepard clavó su mirada en él y murmuró:

-Lucharemos juntos hasta conseguirlo.

Kaidan sonrió.

El halo de biótica azul les cubría a ambos y pequeñas chispas saltaban donde su piel se tocaba, pero les daba igual. Ambos habían extrañado esa sensación.  
Se habían conocido en medio de una guerra y allí, en medio de otra aún peor, habían encontrado por fin un hogar. Y Kaidan supo que daría hasta el último aliento de vida por mantenerlo a salvo.


End file.
